closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
CBS Broadcast International/Summary
Logo descriptions by codyfinke, Shadeed A. Kelly, and Eric S. Logo captures by 1deal2008, Eric S., Shadeed A. Kelly, thehugetvfan, V of Doom, and Derrick Anderson Editions by Shadeed A. Kelly and thehugetvfan Video captures courtesy of Eric S., phasicblu, and MacBookPro1990 Background CBS Broadcast International was the second syndication company created by CBS, Inc. Previously, the CBS library was distributed by Viacom Enterprises, a spun-off company from CBS due to fin-syn rules, which only applied in the United States and territories. On August 10, 2004, Viacom, Inc. merged CBS Broadcast International with Paramount International Television to form CBS Paramount International Television (now "CBS Studios International"). 1st Logo (1984-1987) Nickname: "The Lined Globe" Logo: On a light blue background, the cerulean text "CBS" in ITC Avant Garde Bold Italic, flies in from the left. When this happens, it leaves a trail behind, which the second one is to be resemble a globe. While the text flies in, we see some black stripes from the top and bottom. Then the white text, "A CBS BROADCAST INTERNATIONAL PRESENTATION" in same font as "CBS" but in a lighter weight fades-in. Variant: A black-and-white version of the logo was used on Nick at Nite airings of The Dick Van Dyke Show. FX/SFX: The text "CBS" slide in, the text fades-in. Music/Sounds: A 11-note synth tune. In some cases, the ending theme finishes over it. Availability: Very rare. Seen on some TV movies from the era, like Who is Julia? and Under the Influence. Also seen on some episodes of The (New) Twilight Zone on Chiller, the first season of Rescue 911, the first season of Bob Vila's Home Again, and The Dick Van Dyke Show on Nick at Nite. 2nd Logo (1987-1995) Nicknames: "The CBS Globe Eye", "CBS Eyemark", "CBS Eyemark Globe" Logo: On a dark blue background, we see a globe being formed by longitudinal and latitudinal lines, dropping from the top. As it is done forming, it then shines and pans out, as the globe becomes 3D, and we pan out to a sky blue background, with the globe panning out to the CBS Eye logo. The letters "CBS" in the CBS Didot font (which is CBS' proprietary font) appear next to the CBS Eye. Under all that is "CBS BROADCAST INTERNATIONAL" set in Helvetica Italic. Trivia: The "Eyemark Globe" logo has some throwback elements of the 1965 CBS Films logo. Variants: *There is a variation which has "A PRODUCTION OF" or "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" above the logo. * Sometimes, the logo is still. * A filmed variant exists seen My Fair Lady on AMC back in 1990s. FX/SFX: The longitude and latitude lines dropping. Music/Sounds: An inducing synth theme with a low synth note as the latitudinal and longitudinal lines are formed, then a higher synth note as the logo pans out, then another high synth note. On some shows, the closing theme was used. Music/Sounds Variant:' '''Sometimes pre-1983 CBS TV movies on 1990s syndication using 1984 theme playing '''Availability:' Rare. Was seen on TV movies from the era. Also appeared on episodes of Rescue 911, starting with the second season, and the pilot episode of Walker, Texas Ranger on USA Network, Cloo, and WGN America. It also appeared on the final season of The (New) Twilight Zone on Syfy and Chiller, as well as on through Nineties international printings (deleting the Viacom logos from the era). The filmed variant seen My Fair Lady on AMC. 3rd Logo (1995-2007) Nicknames: "The CBS Video Logo", "The Eye Globe", "CBS Globe", "CBS Eyemark II", "CBS Eyemark Globe II", "CGI Eyemark" Logo: On a black background, we see the Earth, being seen with the continents forming it, with the outside of the CBS Eye, which appears at an angle before flipping into its normal position. The letters "C'", "'B", and "S'''" appear one each above the eye (fashioned like the network's 1992 ID; as in that appearance, the letters are in Helvetica Neue), and then "Broadcast International" in Times New Roman Italic fades in below. '''FX/SFX: The CGI animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: A piano portion, then 3 notes as the letters appear. An extended version of this also appeared in the current CBS Home Entertainment logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On a French print of the TV movie The Wild Wild West Revisited, the 1987 theme plays over the logo due to a plaster error. Availability: Seen on TV movies from the era. Can also be seen sometimes on reruns of Everybody Loves Raymond on TBS and shows across the globe co-produced by CBS Productions. It was also seen on repeats of Early Edition on i: Independent Television (now "Ion Television"). Gospel Music Channel keeps this logo intact on reruns of Judging Amy. GMC, however, compresses their own promos and credits at the top, while keeping the end credits of some of their series at the end. Category:CBS Corporation Category:National Amusements, Inc.